Casual Observations
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Lee makes some casual observations.
1. Chapter 1

**Casual Observations**

He watched her walking around as if nothing were different. He knew what was different he just was wondering if she was ever going to tell him. All the little changes she had made; her diet, her hair, the extra vitamins, and the biggest clue of all, her changing wardrobe. Nothing that would bring her a lot of attention; just bigger, baggier, not the flattering kind he remembered. He watched her change over the last six months. That is why he was curious as to why she hadn't said anything to him about it before. He was surprised, it was unexpected. It was the last thing he ever thought would happen. The last two weeks were the biggest changes; she avoided him, she only spoke to him when it was completely necessary. He had tried to talk with her. It was the one thing he could always count on; when things went wrong with her, she always came to him. Again he knew why she hadn't come to him; she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. His only disappointment was her avoidance.

He never thought in all his years that his career life of casual observation would spill over into his personal life. She seemed normal in most everything. She continued with her normal day and activities as usual. Every day he thought that would be the day she would come to him. Six months later she still hadn't told him. If he was calculating right she would be delivering any time; unless he was completely clueless as to when it occurred in the first place.

She was busy in the kitchen. Tonight was the night she was going to come clean with him. She knew he probably had a good idea but hearing it from her personally would make all the difference in the world. She knew months ago she should have come to him with all of this. She just couldn't face the disappointment she knew she would see in his eyes. He seemed to put her on a pedestal; she did with him as well. He was the most understanding man she knew. She knew he wouldn't understand this though. She was working on his favorite meal. She wasn't as good at this particular meal as he was but he had tried as much as he could to show her how to make it. At least she knew she got the dessert right. Cooking may not be her big forte but she was a great baker; could make any sweet treat from Arlington to Anaheim.

The first month she didn't even think anything about it. She had been so tired then. Her energy bottomed completely out for the next month. After all that she made sure she changed her diet, made sure she was taking her vitamins, she even managed to still do some minor work outs. She knew her body would change the farther things went along. She though the bigger clothes would help; she hadn't gained that much weight; not as much as she thought. Besides trying to keep it all silent she even managed to keep up with her schedule.

"It smells great in here. What is the special occasion? It looks like all of my favorite foods. Does that mean you are done not talking to me, Princess?"

"Daddy, I am pregnant."

Looking in her eyes and taking her in his arms Lee said, "I know, Jennie, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Casual Observations Part 2**

"Daddy, I am pregnant."

Looking in her eyes and taking her in his arms Lee said, "I know, Jennie, I know." They stood there in silence for a few more minutes when the back door opened as Amanda came in to see the scene before her. "I take it there has been a peace treaty forged here?"

Jennie was crying as Lee held her and he looked to his wife and said, "She finally told me."

"I gather that. Jennie, are you okay?" Amanda walked over and placed her arms around her daughter and rubbed her back. Shaking her head she said, "I thought you two would hate me, but you seem so calm. Where are my parents and what did you do with them?"

Laughing softly Lee said, "Jennie, we have known for months, but your mother thought it would be best if you let us know in your own time. We had hoped it would be sooner. Why don't we talk more while we eat dinner; I am starved and it really does smell good."

Sitting at the table the three ate in silence at for a few moments before Amanda asked, "Sweetheart, why did you think your father and I would hate you? We love you no matter what. I won't say we aren't a little surprised."

"Mom, you cannot be any more surprised than I was. I mean for the last four years doctor after doctor have told me that my chances of carrying a baby long enough to know I was even pregnant was one in a billion shot. To carry this baby for eight months has them flabbergasted."

Taking a few more bites of dinner Jennie; Lee asked, "Can I ask a very fatherly question in who is the father?"

"Well, you see, I think I need to start at the beginning."

**Thanksgiving Break the previous year**

Jennie stood in the kitchen making lunch. She loved that she was able to be in college and still live at home. She loved the home she grew up in; even it if held one horrible memory of her life. Her first semester at Georgetown had her in general education classes as she was preparing for a pre-med degree. She startled slightly as she heard the two men come in and her older brother Jamie smiling when he saw her in the kitchen.

"Princess, just the person I needed to see. I need you." Jamie said smiling his dazzling pearly whites at her.

"Jamie, I don't trust that look on your face?" She asked looking at her brother and his partner.

"I have this rookie here, he has a really important assignment and he is lacking some very important skills needed."

"What does that have to do with me and the price of eggs in China?"

"I need you to give him the skills he needs. He is a little embarrassed."

"No offense to you, uh, is it David? If you didn't have the skills to do the job then how in the hell did you get to be the Jr. Ace's partner here?"

"Rotation of Sr. agents; it was my turn." Jamie answered.

"Jamie, you hate partners as much as Daddy did. Besides what skills does he not possess for this big assignment."

"I can't dance and I need to be able to. My contact I am meeting is meeting at a dance hall and I don't dance; at all."

"Sucks to be you, Captain, besides how did you get to be your age and not know how to dance? I mean hell Philip and Jamie knew before Daddy came into their life, Matt and I knew before we were five how to dance."

Rolling his eyes, David leaned across the island and said, "Look, _Princess_, not everyone grows up with perfect parents that teach them everything they will need to know from birth; some of us have to do what we can. Jamie said you could help me if you can great if not I need to go find someone else."

She stared into is steel blue eyes as he spoke and she said, "I never said I couldn't or wouldn't help you; I was just wondering if I could finish my lunch first is all."

She finished her lunch as the two men sat discussing the assignment in detail; Jamie never really thinking of his sister as they talked until Jennie said, "Sounds like a cake walk to me; you should have no problems there."

"Jennie, you heard that?"

"Jamie, you sat two chairs from me the whole time; neither of you noticed me."

"I did." David said. Jamie looked at him and said, "What do you mean you noticed her?"

"I mean, uh, I saw her sit down and when you kept talking I just thought she was, you know, use to this stuff."

"No, I am not use to 'this stuff'. I do on the other hand know how to keep a secret, Captain."

"Well, nothing is a cakewalk in this business; you know that." Jamie said. "Are you ready for you dance lesson?"

"How long does he have before this shin dig?"

Looking at his watch, Jamie said, "About five hours from now."

"Are you smoking crack? Five hours to teach someone to dance?"

"I am a really fast learner; I just need to know a few slow dances so I can hold my own. I don't need to win a dance competition."

"Then I guess we better get started. Where is the dance at? You said something about a dance hall?"

"It is a remodeled bar turned into a new age speakeasy; you know jazz, blues, the whole works."

"Oh, I've been there; it is a really great place."

Jamie looked up and said, "You've been there? Perfect, David, take Jennie. She can get you through the dancing and you just have to meet your contact and then I can meet you both here afterwards."

"No, I am not an agent; I do not want to be an agent."

"You wouldn't be; you would just be a date for a few hours."

"No. I will help him with his dancing but I am not going with him. No way, no chance in hell."

Hours later David leaned into Jennie's ear and whispered, "So, how does hell feel like?"

"Torture" she responded as she tried to ignore the electricity running through her as they danced. She didn't know how much more she could stand after being in his arms all day and half the night.

"I see my contact; I will right back." He leaned in whispering in her ear; sending a shiver down her spine.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just go get something to drink and meet you back at the table."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

She smiled and ran her hand over his chest as he walked away to let him know she thought he would do just fine. He smiled back at her.

She watched him as he walked toward a woman in a deep purple dress. She had red hair and a body that knew her way around a man like David; something Jennie knew she didn't know. She watched as he guided her to the dance floor and placed his arms around her. Just as they began to move Jennie felt a tap on her shoulder and was surprised to see Jamie, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

"Yes, you most certainly can." She said taking her brother's hand.

"What was with the daggers you were throwing at his contact?" Jamie asked.

"I wasn't throwing anything." She responded casually.

"That is because you didn't have anything in your hands. Don't go getting all starry over him. He has a bigger reputation then Dad and they still talk about Dad around the office."

"I am not getting starry; I just don't like the looks of her. Are you sure this is going to plan?"

Jamie continued across the floor until they were dancing right next to David and his contact. Jamie stopped and tapped on David's shoulder and asked, "May I cut in?"

"Certainly; thanks for keeping an eye on my gal." David said winking at Jamie who gave him a look only an older brother could appreciate.

Jennie and David continued to dance before David said, "I think it is time to get you home, Princess, before your carriage turns back into a pumpkin."

In the car, Jennie sat playing with her purse as she asked, "When did you and Jamie change the plan? I didn't think Jamie was even going to be there."

"Everything went just the way it was supposed to." David answered politely smiling brightly at her before turning his attention back to the road.

**Present Day**

"Jamie's partner is the father?" Lee asked with his right hand clenched in a fist at his side so his wife and daughter wouldn't see.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to matter. I guess I was wrong those months we were together. He was the only since I was raped. I put a lot of trust in his words and I guess I just learned the hard way that not all men mean what they say. Jamie did warn me."

"Jennie, he was the only one sexually since you were raped, but you have dated other guys since then." Amanda said.

"No one that made me feel the level of emotions I felt. I really believed in him when he said he loved me."

"He actually said that he loved you? What about Jamie; does he know about the baby or the father?" Lee asked trying hard to hide his seething anger.

"Jamie has been out of the office working with the President and his security staff for the last four months; remember? Jamie was going to be gone so long he took Kendra and the kids with him. I don't know what David is doing. I haven't spoken to him since I told him about the baby."

"When did you tell him?" Lee asked.

"Right after I found out. He seemed shocked; I don't blame him I was too. I told him that our one night together was more productive than either one of us thought."

Amanda saw the look in Lee's eyes as Jennie spoke and said, "What was his response, Jennie?"

Jennie felt the tears form in her eyes as she shyly said, "That it was my problem because I lied to him about not being able to get pregnant. Now, I never lied; I have been told that since I was fifteen every six months when I go for a stupid checkup. Well, obviously I have been going more often now." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"He said what?" Lee's anger came out at the man who treated his only daughter so shabbily. "I am going to kill him."

"Daddy, no, he made his choice. If he doesn't want anything to do with this baby then it is his loss. Don't give him the satisfaction of your anger. He can't have both of ours."

Lee paced the dining room and he said, "I love you, Princess, I just have to get some air."

"Daddy, where are you going?" She asked worried he would go through with his threat.

"I just have to go and process some things. I am not mad at you and I do not hate you." Lee left the house and they listened as he peeled from the driveway.

"There is my loving father I expected at this happy news." Jennie said as she watched Lee retreat from the dining room and hearing the door slam behind him.

"He'll be fine; don't worry. Why don't you finish telling me about you and David?"

"Mom, don't you see there is no me and David. He doesn't want me or our baby and I have come to accept that. I just wish it wasn't that way. He didn't seem like that kind of guy."

Reaching over Amanda took her daughter by the hand and said, "Tell me what kind of guy he seemed like then." Jennie stood and began to clear the table as she continued with her story. Amanda sat and listened to her daughter explain the beginnings and endings of her daughter's first brief affair; unbeknownst to either woman that at that very moment Lee Stetson was driving to the Agency to find one David Harrell.

The elevator door opened and as Lee walked out the object of his anger was walking toward him, with a pretty young blond next to him laughing at something the man had just said. Before Lee knew what he was doing he got David's attention by yelling his name; as the young man looked up Lee did the only sensible thing he could; Lee punched David square in the nose smiling as he heard it break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casual Observations Part 3**

The petite blond stood watching as the older man swung at her brother and heard his nose break. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at Lee.

"Stay out of this, sweetheart. This is between your boyfriend and me." Lee snapped back.

"Correction, Stetson, this is between Jennie and me." David said as he stood up holding his nose to try and stop the blood.

"David, you need to go to medical. Go have that looked at." Casey said as she looked at David's nose.

"Why? I know it's broken, Case, what is the point? I will talk to you at home tonight; I love you."

"Boy, you are one loving guy aren't you? Are you pregnant with his child too?" Lee asked facing the woman who was all too quick to defend the man Lee wanted to beat to a bloody pulp.

"Too; who are you? David, what does he mean pregnant?" Casey asked Lee.

"Casey, enough; I _**will**_ handle this. Stetson, come with me if you want to talk." Walking toward the medical office, David didn't look to see if Lee was following; he had a feeling Lee wasn't done with him.

"For the record, I was okay these past few months knowing that my only daughter was going to have a baby. Knowing this was not easy since she didn't confide into us until tonight. Then I find out that you told her that it was her problem for lying to you. What kind of bastard are you?"

"Hey, I am not a bastard. I may be a class act jerk where Jennie is concerned but I am not a bastard. I did what anyone would have done in my situation at the time." David turned from Lee and put his hands in his pockets after filling out the information for the doctor. "I mean there was no time to process what she was telling me and do what I needed to be doing. So I did the only thing I thought I could do."

Lee sat listening to David when something clicked into place. "Where were you going and are you done with that assignment?"

"Afghanistan; the assignment ended last week; I just finished the last of the report."

"Are you and that blond involved?" Lee asked.

"Not the way you may think…" Before David had a chance to finish explaining the doctor came in and said, "Agent Harrell, are you aware that your nose is broken? Agent Stetson, are you the reason for his nose?"

"Yes." They both answered in unison. The doctor just smiled and stated, "Well, I can reset your nose, but you are going to have a couple of hellacious bruises under your eyes.

"Fine, Doc, do what you have to do."

Twenty minutes later Lee and David were leaving the clinic when David asked, "How are Jennie and the baby doing?"

"Do you know how difficult it was for her to trust you enough to even have sex in the first place?"

"I do; I know about her past. I also am aware that I did what I thought at the time to be right. I wasn't going to get excited about a baby I may never have the chance to even meet. I didn't even know if I was going to come back from this one. I was in the belly of hell. I damn near got killed twice. How was I going to tell her that night that I was on cloud nine with her news when I found out an hour before seeing her I was told I was leaving on an open assignment that I might not come back from?"

Running his hands over his face, Lee asked, "Who is Casey? What does she mean to you?"

"Casey means the world to me; she is all I have left of our family. She is my younger sister. We are eleven months apart."

"Was she with you?"

"No, that isn't her role here in the Agency. She is strictly payroll and HR." They arrived at the elevators when Lee said, "Come to the house with me."

David looked at him as if he were crazier than he had originally given him credit for. "Why would I do that?"

"To explain to my daughter why you acted the way you did. She isn't going to believe me if I tell her that you really do care and that you were just scared you would never see her or the baby again. I don't have a problem not stepping up if they are not truly ready to be a parent; they would be trying and failing all the time. You seem ready and willing. Now, I ask you, do you want to know your child?"

"Of course I want to know my child. I just don't think Jennie will forgive me for the way I treated her."

Lee looked at the man and sighed. "Okay, just know that Jennie deserves the truth and she deserves it from you."

"Are you going to tell her that you came and saw me tonight?"

Smiling Lee answered, "Only if she asks me out right. Then of course I will tell her the truth."

"What about how you broke my nose?" David asked as he brought his hand up to the bandage that covered his nose.

"Well, now if I tell her I broke your nose then she is going to know I saw you." Lee stepped into the elevator and said before the doors closed, "Go see her."

Two days later Lee was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when Jennie walked in looking like she had just seen a ghost. "Are you alright, Princess?" Lee asked her as he rose to walk toward her.

She shook her head, "I was in the shower. I turned the water off; but I think my water broke. It is too early what am I going to do, Daddy?" Lee listened as his usually calm daughter spoke and heard the fear in her voice.

"You are going to put on your shoes, I am going to get your mother, and we are going to the hospital." Jennie was still crying as she went and got her shoes. Lee went outside to get Amanda explaining the situation.

"Okay, Jennie everything will be fine."

"Mommy, I can't do this. I changed my mind." Her face was as serious as ever when she looked at her mother.

Amanda smiled and said, "It doesn't work that way, Sweetheart. Let's go now."

"No, I really have changed my mind."

"Jennie, don't make your father carry you to the car."

At that moment Katie came in the front door. "Hey, what is going on today?"

Amanda looked at her daughter in law saying, "Well, your sister here seems to think she has a choice of getting in the car and going to the hospital. She is having a baby and her water broke we think."

"Jennifer Dorthea, get you boney ass in that car. How in the hell can someone be as small as you and be nine months pregnant? Where are you keeping this kid; your pocket?"

"No, my stomach and that is where this baby is going to stay."

Lee laughed and said, "I love you but I refuse to deliver a baby; especially one of my grandchildren. You two get her to the hospital and I will follow. We can't all go in the same car."

After a few minutes of convincing, Jennie finally got in the car with Katie and Amanda. Lee drove to the Agency. He sweet talked his way past reception and went to hunt down David. Lee saw him in the bull pen talking to another agent but before he got to him Lee was stopped by Casey.

"Why are you here again? Are you here to break my brother's legs now?"

Lee looked at her and in his frustration said, "No, but I do need to talk to him." Lee tried to move around her but she continued to block his way.

"No, you have no reason to be here so you need to leave before I call security."

"Lady, I trained your security. Call them down here; we can have a beer and catch up, but you need to move out of my way." The disagreement caught the attention of the section chief as well as David and the agent he was talking to.

"Stetson, get the hell away from my sister."

"I was trying to get around your sister. I need you to come with me and need you to come with me now."

"What does this have to do with, Lee?" Chief Jackson asked.

"David, the dam broke and water is flowing everywhere." Lee gave him a look hoping he would know what he was talking about.

"Son of a bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda, Katie, and Jennie arrived at the hospital emergency room and explained that they believed Jennie's water had broken.

"How far along are you, Miss?"

"It doesn't matter; I am not having a baby, see I changed my mind. This baby is never coming out of my body." Jennie answered matter-of-factly while the nurse without missing stride explained, "Be that as it may, if your water broke, you have up to twenty-four hours to change your mind."

"Why is that?" Jennie asked.

"That is as long as we can let you lay in labor after your water broke."

"See this really has to be a mistake because I am not even due for…holy crap that hurt." Jennie grabbed her stomach leaning forward in pain.

"Well, it isn't going to get any better until you get that marble out of your pocket!" Katie said trying to ease the tension in her sister in law.

"This baby is not a marble. I am freaking eight months pregnant. Just because you became as big as a helium balloon with my brother's three children doesn't mean everyone does."

Katie laughed at the memory and constant jokes about being big as a barn as soon as she found out she was pregnant with every kid.

"Yeah, well, I blame your brother; thank goodness we went and got him neutered when we did or I would probably be in the bed next to you. That man can reproduce."

Katie and Jennie began to laugh until another contraction hit her as Katie put her arms around her and began to rub her back. "It will be fine, Princess, trust me, you aren't alone."

Amanda finished the paperwork for admission just as the ER doctor was sending Jennie up to Labor and Delivery. "Let them know that her water has already broken and she is already dilated to a seven."

"Mom, what does that mean?"

"Sweetheart, that means in a little while you will be the Mommy."

David sat in the front seat next to Lee Stetson, not sure what he was even supposed to be doing. The only thing he knew was that his ex-girlfriend was in labor, his nose was broken because of her father, and he was dreading being in the same room as Mrs. Stetson. Jamie told him some stories about when he was growing up and was on Amanda's list; he didn't want any part of that. If truth be told he was glad it was Lee that confronted him two days ago about Jennie and not her mother.

"You are awfully quiet; what is on your mind, David?" Lee asked as he entered the expressway to the hospital.

"I have a million things running through my mind at this second. What is Jennie going to say and do? What if she won't see me; what if she won't let me see the baby? Don't get me wrong; she has reasons not to and I don't think I would blame her. Isn't she going into labor early?"

"I think she is early from what she told us the other night, but you have to remember that she wasn't even supposed to have a baby. The baby could just be too much strain, but the hospital has a top notch NICU."

"Can I ask you something and not think less of me than what you already do?"

Hiding his smile Lee glanced over at David and said, "Shoot, what is on your mind?"

"Is it wrong of me to be terrified?"

Laughing out loud Lee answered, "David, you are about to embark on the craziest adventure of your life. Parenthood is the best thing that will ever happen to you."

"I wasn't talking about that; I was talking about facing Jennie and your wife."

"Oh, in that case I will just say an extra prayer for you." Lee parked the car and they walked into the hospital to find where Jennie was located and make sure they hadn't missed the big event.

Amanda stood on one side of her daughter's bed trying to be calm and patient but she had never seen her daughter so stubborn. "Jennifer, you are having a baby so you can just stop saying that you changed your mind. You might want to remember this the next time you go to have sex."

"Oh, like that is ever going to happen. If I go on historical facts here I have had sex twice and it seems neither time was right. Why would I ever want to have sex again? Where is he? Why isn't he here? How could he not believe me? I hate that son of a bitch!" Jennie broke down and started to cry as Amanda held her to try and comfort her.

"Jennie, that is harsh. I know he isn't the man you thought but he will always be the father of your child; you have to remember that."

"Are you defending him; defending the man that treated me like crap; walked away from his unborn child and for what some teeny tiny perfect blonde."

"What blonde are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

The tears began to burn her eyes as she explained that she had seen David and a blonde a few days ago when she was out shopping for the baby. "They were eating. He didn't see me; he was holding her hand, laughing, then he leaned over and kissed her; okay it was on her cheek, but he kissed her. They looked so comfortable with one another. I don't think he was ever that relaxed around me, he always seemed honest but guarded. I guess she broke through barriers I never could."

Katie came in and said, "Mom, can you come here please?"

Amanda walked over looking at Katie as she explained that Lee had shown up with David. They were in the hallway and wanted to see Amanda. Amanda stiffened her back telling Katie to stay with Jennie. "She isn't doing well and I don't know if this will help."

Amanda walked into the hall toward her husband inwardly smiling seeing David's black eyes and broken nose. "When did you do that, Scarecrow?"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eyes he asked, "What makes you so sure it was me that broke his nose?"

"Lee, we can talk about his nose later. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Stetson came and got me, Mrs. Stetson."

"Why now is more of what I meant because last time I heard this wasn't your problem. This was my daughter's problem."

"I know what I said, but I am begging you to please let me see her and be a part of this experience with her."

Amanda rolled her eyes as she blew out a breath and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, David, you might want to run." Lee suggested having been on the receiving end of what comes after she puts her hands on her hips.

"Look I deserve to be in there?"

"Why? To be honest I am surprised that you somehow convinced my husband that you deserve to be here. Not to mention when your partner finds out about your behavior with his sister; I will be the last person to convince how you need to be here."

Standing straighter David knew that next to Jennie, Amanda was the one he had to get past. "With all due respect, Mrs. Stetson, I am the one that deserves to be in there with Jennie as our child is born. My mistakes with your daughter are mine to correct but I can't do that standing out here debating my worth as a human being with you. All I am asking is that one of you asks her if I can be here with her now; but I am not leaving until I have seen her and our child."

Katie walked out and yelled, "I personally don't care which one of you are here, but something is about to happen so someone needs to get a doctor and get in her fast!"

Amanda grabbed David and dragged him into the room, sending Katie out to sit with Lee. Upon seeing David enter with her mother Jennie yelled, "You bastard!"

David walked up to Jennie and placed her face in his hands whispering in her ear so only she could hear him, "You can call me anything you want until our child is out of you and then we are going to talk."

"Jennie, you don't have to let him in here."

Jennie felt the next contraction begin as she grabbed David's hand and progressively began to break it through the pain. "Do these people not believe in drugs; I do!"

"Sounds like you are past the point of drugs until after we get this baby out of you." Dr. Reynolds came in the room continuing toward the bed to check Jennie's progression. "Love the concern for our safety, Doc, but I want drugs!"

The smile faded from her face as she read the print out of contractions and finished her exam. Turning to her nurse she said, "Get the OR prepped and ready now! Okay Jennie, your baby is having a few complications at the moment and we need to get this little one out. Amanda, Sir, you need to go into the waiting room so we can prep her."

"Can't they stay with me?" Jennie asked as she held the hand of her mother and David. The doctor said, "Not while we prep you; and only one of them can be with you in the OR. This baby is coming out by C-Section. Now who else do we need to prep?"


	5. Casual Observations Part 5

**Casual Observations Part 5**

"Now, you two need to go out while we take care of her. Jennie, who do you want with you in OR so we can prep them?" Dr. Reynolds asked as she began unplugging machines to go with them.

"I don't want anyone with me. Help my baby, just help the baby. Now you two need to leave and go outside."

Dr. Reynolds saw the hurt expressions on all three faces but she her concern was for her patient and the baby inside her, "You two heard her." The doctor and nurse began to move Jennie from the room to the elevator that would take her to the awaiting OR.

Lee and Katie walked over as they saw the door open and Lee grabbed Jennie's hand, "What is going on, Princess?"

"Not, now, Lee, we have to get the baby out." The elevator doors closed as Lee stood watching his daughter looking closed off from the complications.

"Amanda? What happened?" Lee asked as David and Amanda walked toward him.

"Lee, I wish I knew. The doctor came in to check her progress and said something was wrong and they were going to do a C-Section to get the baby out.

A nurse walked over at that point and said, "Excuse me but I know you are with Ms. Stetson. She will be in OR 4. You can go wait in that waiting room because she will be moved to her room after delivery. If any of you have anything in her room you can go get it before housekeeping goes in there."

Lee paced the OR waiting area as well as David. When the two of them about ran into one another for the fifth time Katie said, "Look just so you know, pacing will do nothing to get this over with, will you two please sit?"

"NO!" They said in unison.

Inside the OR Jennie laid listening to the doctor as she explained everything she was doing before it was done. "I know you can't feel anything, but you will be able to feel pressure when I cut your abdomen and as I pull the baby out."

"Okay."

"Okay, here we go, Jennie." The doctor cut into her patient and was grateful that the water was already broken she saw the tiny bundle with the cord wrapped tightly around her tiny neck. Lifting carefully she pulled the still child from her mother's body. Un-wrapping the cord from the tiny neck she immediately began to clean the airway of the small little body in her hand.

"Jennie, you have a beautiful little girl."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, we should know in just a second." The room was dead quiet as after a minute the room filled with the loudest cry from the smallest body.

"She sounds fine." The nurse placed the small baby on her mother's chest briefly before taking to place her under the heat as they team began the assessment of her health.

Jennie's teeth began to chatter as she said, "Hey, Doc, I am super cold. Can you turn the heat up?" Then everything went black.

"We are losing her, her vitals are dropping."

Lee sat next to Amanda as they saw a nurse bring the baby over saying, "Who would like to quickly see the latest edition to the Stetson clan?"

Lee looked at David waving him on as he said, "I thought you wanted to see your baby."

David walked over as the nurse said, "You're the father? Congratulations, this man can tell you what to expect from a Stetson girl." Laughing she looked over at Lee and Amanda.

Katie was the first to ask, "How is Jennie?" The nurse's laughter turned sober at the question answering, "The doctor will be out soon."

Katie looked at her in laws and saw Lee age ten years in an instant. Amanda sat down next to Lee and held his hands in her hands as they sat quietly and prayed for their daughter. The nurse said, "I have to take her to the nursery now. Do you want to come with me?" Looking at David, he shook his head saying, "I'll be there shortly; I have to know about Jennie."

"Okay. She will be with us safe and sound."

Dr. Reynolds continued shouting orders to the others in the room. There was so much blood she was having a hard time stopping it. Finally, finding the cause of all the bleeding she began the task of saving her patient. The procedure took almost two hours before Dr. Reynolds came out to speak with everyone.

"How is my daughter?" Lee asked before she made it over to them all the way.

"Mr. Stetson, Jennie is stable and in recovery at the moment. We will be moving her to a room in a little while. She is going to need a lot of help after she wakes up and she won't be able to breastfeed; she will be on a lot of antibiotics and pain meds to do that, but from what I understand she didn't want to."

"What happened?" David asked.

"The baby was in distress that is why we went for the C-Section. Just as I thought once we got in the baby had the cord around her neck and wasn't breathing. Once I got the cord off her neck; I got her breathing in as little as a minute. Then Jennie said something about being cold. I noticed she was bleeding heavily. She lost a lot of blood. I found the cause, she had an ovary rupture. I stopped the bleeding but in order to save your daughter's life I had to make a lifesaving decision; I performed a complete hysterectomy on Jennie."

"Why complete; couldn't a partial on the ruptured one be enough?"

"No. It would have been a matter of time and that one could have ruptured as well. Jennie knew that this was possible one day. We have talked about this before; trust me this isn't a decision I would have made on my own if I hadn't already talked with Jennie about this in depth and knew what she wanted. Jennie knew that due to the damage of her rape that this was a possibility one day. That is why she never thought she would have a baby. She had a lot of damage; I am surprised she carried the baby as long as she did."

"Jennie is going to be fine now, right?" David asked.

"I don't see why Jennie can't make a full recovery and lead a very long happy life. She just won't bare any more children."

The doctor left as Philip was arriving with the kids and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jennie had a baby." Katie said.

"No really what is going on? That just isn't funny Katie."

"I wasn't being funny. Jennie had a baby; you are an uncle to a beautiful little girl." Taking his hand she led him to the elevators to take him to the nursery to see his new niece.

The nurse came from behind the doors explaining that Jennie was awake and was able to see people now. "Only one or two of you at a time; her room upstairs is almost ready then you can all see her there."

They all looked at one another and Lee spoke first, "David, you will have more time with her later, I need to see my daughter."

"I understand."

Lee and Amanda walked back to see Jennie lying on the bed looking pale and weak.

"Hello, Princess, I know you are tired. I just wanted to see you before they took you upstairs."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Briefly, before they took her upstairs. She is so tiny, but very beautiful."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Katie took Philip to go and check on her a few minutes ago while the Doc was finishing up with you. Have you spoken to the Dr. yet?"

Jennie looked down and answered, "Yes, a few minutes ago. She told me I would never have another baby."

Amanda sat and patted Jennie on the hand, "No, she said you would never carry another baby; she never said you didn't have more children in your future; besides why don't we concentrate on the one you do have before we worry about any others that you don't have."

"Don't worry about anything; by the time you get home her nursery will be finished and everything ready for her." Lee said grinning at the relief of her just being okay.

"That is a lot of work to do in a few days." Jennie pointed out.

Lee smiled and said, "Well if you had told us sooner than all the things your Mother and I have been buying we could have been putting up already; instead of hiding them waiting for you. We have most everything we just need to put it the room."

Jennie tried to laugh at her father; knowing he was worried about her and trying to make light of the situation of her condition, "Daddy, I am okay now. I knew this was a possibility when I went into labor. I just didn't want you and Mom to worry so I didn't tell you."

"Is that why you didn't want anyone with you; in case you didn't make it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, but I made it and I am going to be fine; I love you both so much."

"Okay we are ready to move her to her room now. Jennie, after we get you to your room it will be a little while before we can bring in the baby, but she is doing fine."

"Thank you. Daddy," she stopped Lee as he started to turn to follow them to her new room "is David still here?"

Looking at the nurse and Amanda Lee asked to have five more minutes with Jennie alone. Amanda wasn't happy about the idea but she walked out with the nurse and found what room Jennie was being taken to.

Lee sat on the side of the bed holding his daughter's hand as he began to explain, "Yes, he is. He really does care an awful lot about you and the baby. It is totally up to you if you give him another chance in your life, but I hope you don't keep him from his daughter's life. I think you should let him explain himself as well as his actions, but really listen to him."

"I just don't know if I can forgive him. I mean he tells me that this is my entire problem, I see him out with someone else, and then out of the blue he shows up today and wants to be a part of everything."

"Jennie, I think you need to just talk to him. Amanda and I will support you no matter what, but I want you to have an opened mind too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Casual Observations 6**

Jennie was taken to her room shortly after talking to her father. Once settled in she was told that the tests on the baby would be a few more hours and was encouraged to get some rest. She didn't realize how tired she was until the nurse walked out and turned the lights down; before she knew it she was sleeping.

She didn't sleep long; as she began to open her eyes she noticed David's long frame crammed on the couch across from her bed. He looked terribly uncomfortable, this made her smile.

She watched as he slept. He looked different than he did a few months ago when she told him about the baby. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he looked older. She thought it must have been the facial hair, his face was clean shaven before and now he had a neatly trimmed goatee. His skin was darker; like he had been sunbathing for days on end. His arms looked larger as if he was working out more. He didn't really look like the same man she fell in love with; he looked better, stronger, but his face looked harder; even in his sleep.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at me? It is sort of unnerving." He said as he sat up to look her in the eyes. Her eyes widen in surprised; she never would have guessed he was awake.

"I was just wondering why you were here."

"My daughter was being born; where else would I be?" He asked as he moved to sit on the side of her bed.

"If I remember correctly you wanted nothing to do with her; she wasn't your problem. She was mine and mine alone." The harden glare she gave made David shrink for a second then looking her in the eye, he took her hands in his to begin his actions from earlier.

"You have no reason to believe a word I ever tell you, but I have to at least say it. When I asked you to come over that night it was for purely selfish reasons; I wanted to spend the whole night with you and only you. I wanted to know that no matter what I had you in my life. Earlier that day I was told I was going on a deep assignment; I didn't know when I would be back or if I would be back at all."

She was fairly certain by the tone of his voice that he almost didn't make it back. "Were you almost killed?"

Whispering, "Twice; once about three months after I got there and again two days before I left."

"When did you get back?" Trying to remember the day she saw him and that woman together at lunch.

"Two weeks ago; the first thing I did was come by your house. I watched you as you read a book on baby names. Did you ever pick one?"

Laughing she said, "No; I picked like four of each. I guess she needs me to finally pick one."

"It might help when she goes to school. Baby Stetson might get her teased."

"Stetson; that isn't her last name, it will be Harrell; it always was."

David looked at her in surprise as Jennie continued, "You are her father, you are the one that will be on the birth certificate, and that was the only part of the name I had picked out."

Nodding his head he said, "I never wanted to be an asshole. I was so happy when you told me about the baby, but I would rather you think I was the biggest jerk then to give you hope that I would be home when I didn't know for certain myself."

"I have grown up around the Agency my whole life; what made you think I wouldn't have understood the possible outcome of your assignment?"

"I knew that you would understand the assignment, but what I couldn't handle was adding stress to you by you worrying over me when your health was the most important thing. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can or not, but I will take my father's advice and not keep you from your daughter. I am going to more help than I think my parents. The surgery afterward took more from me than I thought it was."

"Can I ask what happened? Your mother won't talk to me. Your dad told me to ask you."

"I knew that with the internal damage from the rape I had a percentage of early labor and possible life threatening complications. I ruptured an ovary and had a hysterectomy after delivery. It was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about because at the time I was still early enough to terminate for my safety."

"Would you have terminated?"

"No; just because one parent was ready to throw in the towel didn't mean I was ready to."

"You could have died giving birth to her."

"I almost did; but I knew the risks, but since you left me to make the choice alone than you really do not get a vote as to how I handled it. She is worth more than both our lives and I would do it again to bring her into this world. You have no idea what it like to be told from the time you were fifteen that you have no chance to ever be a mother because some sick bastard felt the need to rape me. No matter how I fought he won that battle. It was like being raped all over again. The one thing I always wanted more than anything was to be a mother like my mom. I wanted it all and I thought I had found the man to share in that only to find out that he wasn't a man at all."

"I was trying to protect you; that is what a man does." He said standing up from the bed his anger building in him.

Through her tears she calmly responded, "No, a man is honest even when that honesty will hurt the woman. There were many times that my father hurt my mother with the honesty of his duty to country; did it make it easier? No; but it sure as hell made it easier to handle knowing where he was coming from. I would have rather cried myself to sleep every night knowing you were in danger trying to get back to us than think that we weren't important in the first place. Besides; if we was so important to you, who was that little blonde, you were laughing with and kissing the other day when I saw you?"

David went to answer her when the nurse came in with a glass bassinet with a small tiny pink bundle in it. "Hello, Mommy, someone is ready to see you finally. All of her tests have come back perfect; you have a very healthy baby girl." The nurse picked up the baby handing her to Jennie.

She placed the baby tiny five pound, three ounce bundle in Jennie's arms as Jennie looked into her blue eyes and said, "Hello, little Rebekkah Lynne Harrell. Would you like to meet your Daddy too?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Casual Observations 7**

"Hello, little Rebekkah Lynne Harrell. Would you like to meet your Daddy too?" Jennie motioned for David to come closer to see their daughter.

"Hi, there, little girl, why was you in such a hurry to get here?" David asked as he caressed his daughter's tiny cheek. "Oh, God, Jennie, she is so beautiful. You did a great job."

Smiling she said, "I really didn't do that much but carry her."

"You know what I mean? You really took care of her when I didn't." Jennie saw the tears rolling down his face and wiped them away with her fingers.

"We can't change that; all you can do is be there for her now."

"What about her Mommy; do I get to be there for her as well?"

Jennie looked him in the eye and said, "Her Mommy needs more time; she still has a ton of questions for her Daddy, starting with the blonde.

"To be honest I want to bring her by." David began when Jennie cut him off.

"No; you can date and screw anyone you want on your time, but I don't feel the need to meet them. They just better treat our daughter right when she is with you."

Smiling David could see where Jennie got the wrong impression, just like her father had, then leaned closer and said, "I will bring her by to meet you and our daughter; I would also like you to be on your best behavior when I do because as my sister she deserves to be treated nicely."

"Your sister; she is your sister?" Jennie asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, I took her to lunch that day because I had just gotten home a few days before that and I found out she had gotten a job at the Agency in the HR Department. We were celebrating her new job. She doesn't technically know about the baby, but I think she has an idea after Lee came by the Agency two days ago. He thought she was my girlfriend too."

"Speaking of my father, did he do that?" Jennie asked while pointing to his broken nose and black eyes.

"Yes he did; I think I would do the same thing if it came to her though." David took her from Jennie and began to walk around the room with her.

"You look like you really know what you're doing there. Do you have a lot of experience with babies?"

"Actually, I have a niece and nephew. They live with their father at the moment in Nebraska until my sister gets settled in a place of her own and has their house ready. He can't leave his job until next month. She is hoping to be settled by then."

Jennie looked down at her blanket and then back at David and said, "I guess I still have a lot to learn about you."

"Does that mean you are going to give me another chance?"

"I am willing to get to know you more and go from there; no promises."

"I'll take it for now. Are you breastfeeding because I believe all her rooting around me is only going to get her mad; I don't have any milk for her?"

"I can't because of the medication, but they should have brought her a bottle."

David located the bottle and handed Jennie the baby sitting back on the couch to watch her. She held the baby so close and careful to her. Gently guiding the bottle in her mouth until she latched on; Jennie spoke in soft tones as the baby ate. She stroked her head; softly talking the whole time. David was in awe of her and her natural instincts with the baby. He knew from experience if he hadn't been around his niece and nephew he would be a bumbling idiot with her. He would know which end to feed or diaper without help or a manual.

"You are a natural." He told her.

Shaking her head, "Nope, I have to older brothers that like to have children; I was always helping Mom and Dad with them. My summers were spent babysitting."

"What were like as a kid?"

"A twin; it isn't like being just a sibling. You really are a part of another human that only knows what you are thinking or feeling without words. It is almost like you are never alone."

Placing the baby on her shoulder she began to pat on her back as she tried to get her to burp. It wasn't working so she tried her other shoulder; that didn't work either. David said, "Here try this." He laid her on his lap and bounced as he patted her back until they both heard the loud sound of their daughter burping.

"Wow, did that have chunks?" David asked as he checked his pant leg.

Laughing Jennie said, "No, I think your safe there Daddy."

David looked at his daughter and whispered, "Hey, that is right; I'm your Daddy, what do you think about that?" Smiling when he got no response he placed his daughter on his shoulder and began to rock her back and forth until she began to sleep again.

David stood and placed the baby back in her bed; making sure Jennie could reach her if she had to. "I have to go back to the office and talk to my boss and bring my sister back. I will see you two in a few hours."

"We will be right here when you get back. Who knows maybe even Mom will be back by then; that should be fun." Jennie said smiling her bright Stetson grin at him.

"Thanks, I'll bring in the body armor with me."

**AT THE STETSON HOME**

"Lee, I don't care if he has you fooled; I know what Jennie told me and I plan on believing her."

"Why would he tell me that she was his sister if she wasn't, Amanda? He knows damn good and well I can check that out. I still have my clearance, which is still higher than yours."

"I don't care about your clearance level either; so you can quit throwing that around. He hurt her and put her in potential danger. You think that is what your daughter wants in her and her daughter's life?"

"I think that for once I am being the logical one and we should let Jennie handle this. I already broke the guys nose; what more can we do?"

"Move and not give him the address."

"Will you just hand me that screwdriver so I can finish putting this dresser together, so our granddaughter has a room to come home to before we go moving?"

Handing over the screwdriver Amanda asked, "Did you ever get a hold of Matt or Jamie?"

"I have a message being sent to Jamie through proper Agency channels; so hopefully his temper will be cooled by time he gets back home. I have left a message for Matt to call as soon as he gets in. He is studying in England, so we have a time difference and a partying teenage boy on his own. It might be a few days before I can get a hold of him. I called his phone and left a message as well."

"Lee, this just isn't like Matt; he usually calls every other day; at least with Jennie. I can see him not talking to us all the time, but not Jennie."

"Amanda, we have to trust all of our children. I am sure if something was really wrong then he would let us know. He is very responsible."

"Lee, it is almost ten p.m. in London; what is he doing at ten at night?"

Grinning brightly at her he said, "I know what I was doing at ten at night when I was his age; let me tell you I wouldn't be calling the Colonel telling him about it."

"Oh, shut up, Scarecrow." Amanda swatted him on the shoulder as she went downstairs to make dinner.

**NINE-THIRTY P.M. LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Your phone seems to be ringing a lot, Mate. Aren't you going to answer it?"

Matt looked down at his phone and saw that it was his parents, swallowing hard he said, "Nope, just the folks back home. I haven't called in a few days; they worry over the silliest things." Matt then picked up the gun in front of him; took it apart, looked it over and said, "How much for all of them?"


End file.
